The Laments of Vanfeny Vamp
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Vanfeny lives a quiet life after the whole "Second Stage Children" thing. His father is always away on business trips leaving his son alone at home, seeing as he's old enough. But one night everything changes when Garshya randomly shows up at his front door needing a place to stay. Please R&R, I want to know if you guys like it, if so I'll write more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya Minna~  
Well here's the first chapy of "The Laments of Vanfeny Vamp".  
Yeah yeah. I know that lament means ****sorrow and grief...but it seems to go well in the title...And it's Vanfeny we're talking about here...for him everyday is Halloween xD  
The first chapy is more like a bio on Vanfeny sorta, so yeah :P  
P.S: Can any of you please put Vanfeny and Garshya in the character drop list thingie? Because I'm gonna write a lot about them two...  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He is not weird.

Just because his house, or should I say mansion, is built on a graveyard and he likes it that way does not mean he's weird.

Just because he dresses in dark clothes all the time and never likes going out into the sunlight because he fears his paleness will go away does not make him weird.

It was just him and his father who lived in the large, empty mansion, despite the amount of rooms it has. Of course, that's minus all the spirits.  
Though there was also all the "mothers" that came through frequently - Vanfeny's father would marry so his son would have a mother to raise him while he's away, but something always ends up...happening to her.  
He really didn't understand why they kept on disappearing. He guessed that they could not live here knowing that his home was "haunted" by spirits.

Speaking of which, Vanfeny's last mother knocked down the old kitchen and added a new one, much to the chagrin of the spirits there.

Because of his pale complexion, mixed with his usual wardrobe, most people in town actually believe him to be a ghost upon meeting him - and even after knowing him, still believe it to be true.  
Though he does at times gets mistaken as a vampire, mostly due to his name and, once again, his pale skin and choice of clothing.  
He finds modern style clothing uncomfortable and constricting.

He grew up away from even the simplest of electronic devices. He's also terrified of most modern buildings and skyscrapers. Also, most electronic toys. TV static is unnerving too.  
Basically, leaving his house every day is culture shock to him.

Though that changed when he joined the Second Stage Children, he got use to being around electronics.  
Though cars still scare him shitless...

Then there was Garshya - the werewolf wannabe. For one, they were rivals, he also ticks Vanfeny off to no end.  
Then there's the times when he would come home and Garshya would be **in his house**. Obviously he has no idea what "personal space" means and-

_Ding dong_

Vanfeny groaned. Who would be visiting his home at this time of night?  
Placing the book he was reading down on the table besides him, he got out of his chair and walked through the living to the front door. When he opened it...the person he wanted to see least was standing there.

"What brings you here Garshya?" He sneered at the boy. The said boy grinned stupidly at him and held up a...suitcase.

"I need a place to stay."

Thus began Vanfeny's worst nightmare...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**There we go! xD I know this first chapy is short...oh well *shrugs*  
Please tell me how it went Minna. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapy Minna~  
Well I'm glad that some of you like it and all.  
Enjoy~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Vanfeny stared slightly dumbstruck at the boy in front of him. Did he hear him right? Did he just say he needed a place to stay?  
His mouth opened but never got the chance to talk. Garshya just pushed him out of the way and waltz on in.

"Hold on! I didn't say you could **stay**." Vanfeny grabbed Garshya's arm and pulled him back so he could block him from entering his house...yet again.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow. "We're mates."

"Heh, 'mates' is an understatement." Vanfeny scoffed in an unfriendly way. Why would he even let him stay in his house? Ugh, that would be a nightmare.  
Garshya sighed calmly and stretched his arms out placing him on Vanfeny's shoulders...and then shook him like crazy.

"Please! Please let me stay! Everyone else has said no and you're the only one left! Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee! How many 'pretty's' do I need to put before please?" And he went on like that at lightning speed.  
By this time Vanfeny was starting to feel sick, mostly because he hasn't eating anything since yesterday morning.

"Alright! Stop!" He managed to yell without throwing up. Garshya stopped shaking him and looked at Vanfeny.

"So I can stay?" He said with big and around sparkly eyes...and strangly there was dog tail that appeared out no where and started wagging side to side.

"Just..." Vanfeny took a moment to regain his balance. "Just get inside before you wake the dead." He ended with pointing his pointer finger inside his house.

"THANK YOU!" He grabbed his suitcase and ran indoors. Vanfeny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did it have to be him?

* * *

Sitting down in his chair, Vanfeny looked across to Garshya who was sitting cross-legged on the crimson-red carpet.

"So why do you need a place to stay?" He sighed, taking a sip of his now almost cold cup of tea. Garshya grinned at him sheepishly.

"Ahh well," He scratched the back of his head. "I kinda got into a fight with my Dad and kinda stormed out...So here I am."

"So here you are." Vanfeny repeated, sighing yet again. "How long do you plan on staying?" He asked, making the other boy blink at his question.

"Oh, umm...Just 'til the end of the week, if that's alright with you? Because that's usually when Dad forgets about it." This time it was Vanfeny's turn to blink.

"This has happened before?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I would usually stay at my cousin's place, but they've gone on vacation. So please? Can I stay here? Like I said, it'll be just to the end of the week." He begged.

"I guess...it would be alright for you to stay. My Father is out-of-town away on business, so I see why not." Vanfeny agreed, getting out of his chair.

"Sweet! I take back everything I said about you." Garshya grinned.

"What things?" Vanfeny frowned.

"Huh? O-oh! Nothing! Forget I said anything!" He laughed awkwardly while waving his hands in front of his chest defensively. "Sooo...Is it just you here?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, no. There's my Father, but as I told you he's away at the moment. I also have a little sister: Maeve, she's asleep upstairs."

"Oh. How old is she?" Garshya tilted his head. He never thought that vampire-boy would have a sister.

"She's seven."

"Okay. So, that's it? You don't have a mother?" He didn't want to ask in case it was personal matter, but it just kind of slipped out.

"I...have had several mother's throughout my fifteen years. But at this time, no I do not. Oh, but there's also the spirits that wander around the house."

He stopped right there. Did Vanfeny just say...spirits?!

"S-spirits? As in g-ghost?!"

"Yes." The smallest of smirks took over Vanfeny's lips. "Is that a problem?"

"Huh? Oh no-no no-no! It's fine, really!" Oh Kami-sama! What has he done? He's gonna be leaving in a real-life haunted house for a **week**!

"Good. Then I shall take you to your room."

Garshya followed him up the-ever-so-long stair case to his room. And wow, this place needs a serious clean out, there's cobwebs _everywhere_! Heh, and he thought is bedroom was bad.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done! Hope you liked it~  
R&R :)**


End file.
